deseos de luna
by retakelike
Summary: antes de morir, su unico deseo recordar los momentos que lo llevaron a esta su peor tragedia
1. Chapter 1

_esta historia es completamente mia"retakelike" asi que no encontraran un libro de esto porque todo lo saque de mi cerebrito que se esforzo bastante consulta dudas envien reviews_

_**Los comentarios entre corchetes […] es lo que ve, hace u ocurre en el exterior de los personajes**_

_Prologo_

Es una maravillosa noche, recostado, paralizado, el charco de vida que empapa mi espalda; ah~~~

Al parecer la fuerza del viento es intensa, lástima que no pueda sentirla, pero aunque tenga el sentido del tacto en eterno descanso y la vista a medio poder, aun puedo ver a la luna en esta gran noche, tan clara y exquisita.

Tengo sueño pero mis parpados por más pesados que estén no logran cerrarse, ¿quizás? Por culpa de mi férrea voluntad para admirar a la luna esta mi última noche, ó, será que debo este placentero dolor a la LUNA que me ve desde lo alto, tan altruista, tan melancólica y triste.

Las lagrimas no cesan, me duele pero no es mi cuerpo es mi alma _**"imposible descifrar tan fácil de sentir", "mírame por última vez, ¡LUNA! [Sollozo] mírame como tantas otras noches, como aquellas noches cuando te contaba de mis secretos; ¿Por qué? Ah~~~, si tanta falta me hacías, ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?¡¿Por qué te alejas te de mi? O fui yo quien se alejo de ti".**_

_Mis recuerdos de la infancia son tan confusos, [recuerdos per turbantes]; también están los recuerdos desde que te conocí, de cada palabra en nuestras conversaciones, cada silaba; solo esos momentos, hasta ahora, recuerdos de calidez; ¿Cómo termino esto así? ¿En que falle? ¿Porque te perdí? ¿Quién es el culpable? Sonara estúpido pero las lagrimas no dejan de caer._

_NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA, MUESTRAME TU ROSTRO MAS ESPLENDIDO Y RADIANTE, NO TE PREOCUPES POR LA COMODIDAD, PUES YA NO SIENTO NADA, NI EL FRIO TERRENAL, NI LA HUMEDAD DE MI SANGRE MANCHANDO MI ESPALDA, NI EL DOLOR DE LAS HERIDAS._

Brilla para mí en esta mi última noche, cumple este mi capricho, mi deseo, deseos como tantas veces los has cumplido "QUIERO RECORDARLO TODO"

[Empieza a llover]

¡¿Estas llorando? Necesito que cumplas mi deseo no que sientas lastima por mí, ayúdame a recordar lo que suced…- [por un momento casi mortal solo se escuchaban el golpe de las gotas de lluvia contra el suelo]- eres tan impredecible.

Esta lluvia, tus lagrimas, cada gota contiene un fragmento de nuestros recuerdos, vuelven a mi esos momentos poco a poco, si, continua, ¡empápame de todos esos momentos que viste y tantas veces te conté, sigue, sigue…! ¡Muéstramela, muéstramela una vez más, a mí, LUNA!

…

..

.

Tu otra vez, ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que todo estaba claro, ah… Ya veo; solo vienes a disfrutar por lo que estoy pasando, pues siéntate, espera y disfrútalo, tan pronto mis recuerdos me consuman tu podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción brotaba de los labios de mi imaginaria compañía, sus palabras me traía calma e impaciencia, mientras expulsaba el humo de su larguirucho cigarrillo:

_**-puedes estar tranquilo solo quiero verme en tus recuerdos, quiero saber – **_aspirando el cigarro-_** si mi presencia fue tan inútil en tu vida**_

En una última aspiración de su cigarro dirigió el humo hacia mi rostro, acercaba su cara a la mía y al terminar de pronunciar unas palabras mis ojos se abrieron enormemente lo que causo que todos mis recuerdos de cómo la conocí llegasen en un instante; y esas palabras fueron:

_**Después de todo, tu existencia fue la culpable de su muerte**_

**CAPITULO 1: "deseo, saber como nacen los fantasmas"**

[Entre los cuchicheos y murmullos de unos compañeros de clases]

_ oye escuchaste el rumor, dicen que hoy vendría un alumno nuevo.

_ yo, escuche decir a unas amigas de al lado que era una chica muy linda

_ Y ¿tú qué crees?- dirigiéndose a mi mis supuestos amigos.

No crees que sea del otro equipo – ese comentario era de Teresa aunque todos la llaman Tere y con todos me refiero a solo a mí, no conozco a nadie más que la llame así.

¡¿Qué cosas dices? – respondí asombrado de que mi vecina amiga de la infancia dudase de mi orientación sexual.

Eres el único que no está interesado en la alumna nueva – ella decía todo eso, pero me sorprende más que ella sea la más interesada, siendo una mujer y ¿cómo sabe si es una chica si todavía nadie lo sabe.

Tere comenzaba a dar un sermón, y si por casualidad quieren saber cómo es, pues ~~~~ déjenme pensar:

_Tiene un orgullo enceguecedor, no escatima esfuerzo en dar una zurra a quien se lo merece, aunque normalmente sea a mí.

_ Físicamente, mhh~~, si les gustan las chicas altas con cabellera larga, ojos azules, unos labios gruesos, piernas largas, piel morena, dotadas de unos pechos desconcertantes, una cintura manejable a cualquier mano inquieta por encima de unas caderas de impacto junto a una pompa que causa sensación; pues prepárense muchachos porque ella NO ES ASI; Tere es casi todo lo contrario a lo antes mencionado, es bajita pero tiene unas piernas muy lindas, la talla de sus pechos para no desanimarlos ni bajarles la moral solo digamos … que se acomodan a la palma de la mano (de un niño de 5 años) en resumen parece una niña con desarrollo tardío; pero entre lo que hay que destacar son sus brillantes ojos oscuros, cubiertos por unos lentes redondos – creo que me dijo algo del uso de los lentes – y aunque no tenga unos labios gruesos como LARA CROFT, lo recompensan su curioso rostro y sus labios pequeños pero finos.

Si la vieran ahora como me da su sermón de orientación sexual tendrían el rostro cubierto pero eso no me aqueja…

Hey "moon lover" no será que estas así por la historia de esta mañana – lo dijo la plana amiga vecina a quien le encanta la información, como si fuera una periodista profesional que dicho sea de paso esta en el autoproclamado "club de periodismo", siéndole de competencia a la agencia del FBI y sus espías.

Continuando, ¡sí! es por esa minucia de información por lo que estoy ¡así!;… ESTA ES LA HISTORIA que me conto:

[Recordando la historia]

"hace mucho tiempo – que intro mas aburrido, pero luego lo cambio – para ser exactos hace unas dos semanas a las 11:38 pm – se nota que es muy minuciosa con la información – por la calle N° 3, a dos cuadras antes de llegar al parque – que dichos sea de paso Tere y yo vivimos a unas cuadras más adelante – "LA CHICA FANTASMA DE LA FALDA RASGADA" se aparece en búsqueda del "HOMBRE QUE LAS VIO"; pues ella persigue a los muchachos diciéndoles "LAS VISTE, LAS VISTES, NO CORRAAAAS~~~"; AH! Y si preguntas ¿Cómo? Y ¿Quién? Pues – Dejo una pausa para sacar un cuadernito de notas de color azul nada femenino, para leer el dato extra – ellas es una chica de nuestra edad, su cabellera es larga y oscura, usa el uniforme de la escuela, pero su falda esta rasgada y eso no es todo dicen que su fantasmal presencia pasa por tres etapas- ese numerito me empieza a hostigar- en el siguiente orden:

La primera: .- la presencia de la fantasmal figura pasa a toda prisa por tu delante, de esquina a esquina.

La segunda: .- luego de haberle visto la falda rasgada apresuras el paso para darte cuenta que alguien te sigue, no puedes evitar no mirar y cuando lo haces ella está ahí siguiéndote para luego escucharle decir: la viste, las vistes, no corras~~ y luego ella corre tras de ti y luego y luego…. La historia de termina.

Demonios, no me asustes, sabes que no aguanto esas historias y que paso con la tercera etapa

Y una simple respuesta

No lo sé; los muchachos a quienes ataca les impacta el miedo y corren como si les inyectaran adrenalina – me contesta mientras cierra su cuadernito de notas."

[Fin del recuerdo]

Tere terminando de reír me angustiaba más cuando dijo:

Hoy no te voy a poder acompañar por las actividades de mi club, además creo que por eso te toca hacer trabajos de caridad en el aula – su sonrisa maquiavélica asustaría a cualquier infante – saldrás hasta las 11:00 pm, me gustaría ver que te ocurrirá. JA JAJAJAJAJA JAJA

Su sonrisa maquiavélica fue remplazada por una carcajada diabólica cosa que paro al oírse la campana que daba termino al receso.

_ El horario de tortura – es decir las clases – terminaron sin la presentación de la o el, nuevo estudiante.

Las clases terminaron, el salón ya vacio abría camino a mi siguiente acción, el "trabajo de caridad", si desean saber ya que insisten; son limpiar el aula, el pizarrón, los pupitres, cocer las cortinas, cosa en la que soy muy bueno, aunque suene pretencioso, con el "mini set de costura" que siempre llevo conmigo; es un cofrecito con accesorios para costura (parches, aguja de todas las medidas, hilo de todo tipo de colores, etc.)

Todo lo hago cuando a veces no puedo ir con Tere de regreso a casa, pues por lo general no quiero regresar a casa temprano pues vivo solo; la mayoría pensara que es maravilloso pero para mí es desolador, y la única compañía que tengo es la luna a quien le hablo todas las noches, parecerá patético pero es la única quien me escucha, por eso y más me llaman "moon lover"

[Comienza a limpiar]

El salón se siente tan callado, la algarabía de las prácticas deportivas me decían que no estoy solo.

Bueno termine de limpiar la pizarra, los pupitres, la basura en su lugar, pero antes de irme debo revisar las cortinas. [Mirando fijamente a las cortinas], como lo supuse tiene una pequeña rasgadura, nada que el "mini set de costura no pueda resolver"

…

..

.

Salía del instituto fijándome la hora, aun eran las 11:00 pm, si corro hasta el agotamiento llegaré … en 30 minutos al parque y me tomara unos 5 minutos más en llegar a casa y …¡¿Qué estoy pensando!, nada de esas historias son ciertas,- pensando así me di cuenta que la hora transcurría rápido - mientras en mis ideas volaba ya eran 11:10 pm , ¡demonios!¿Por qué estoy tan asustado?- (me golpeo el pecho para darme valor).

Esos idiotas y Tere con sus bromitas, decir que soy del otro equipo; bueno, no he tenido una enamorada desde hace un buen tiempo para ser exacto cuando tenía 11 años – recordar la edad en la que floreció mi primer amor, que de casualidad daba con la hora, me hizo pensar en "ella", era tan linda aunque me gustan las chicas de cabello largo, su corto cabello le quedaba bien, muy bien ah~~ (suspiro) que recuerdos ….- parezco un viejo hablando del pasado.

Saque el celular para ver la hora mientras caminaba - mala idea nunca lo hagan – me tropecé de cara contra un poste (me dolió), en el poste estaba pegado un anuncio de alguien perdido, no sabria decirles quien era pues la imagen estaba arrancada solo se veía un trozo del anuncio diciendo: "recompensa se busca esta chica"; de repente ya la encontraron.

Miraba a la LUNA, era LUNA LLENA, y como siempre para pasar la soledad le hablaba:

"_**Ahh~~, hoy fue un día molesto todo empezó con esa historia de terror sin final, después el alumno nuevo que jamás vino y que por no estar interesado en él o ella, vino ese comentario sobre mis gustos sexuales, Que se han creído, soy bien varón aunque me guste lavar, cocinar, planchar…. Pero todo eso es necesario cuando se vive solo, no es mi culpa – un recuerdo perturbarte cruzo por mi mente, sin darme cuenta me detuve"**_

Estaba a 6 pasos de llegar a la calle N°3 a dos cuadras antes del parque, mientras retomaba el paso dije algo que tal vez en ese momento me arrepentía pero ahora desearía que volviese:

_**"Ahh~~ como quisiera una enamorada una que me prepare un tentempié, que me acompañe hasta mi casa, que pasemos ratos agradables como pareja, que se ruborice cuando le haga un cumplido y poder besarnos Bajo TU LUZ, una luz tan radiante como ahora; ¡ESO ES! Te puedo pedir eso, este es mi deseo **_**[primer paso]**_** deseo una novia **_**[segundo paso]**_** una chica tan radiante como tu; hermosa y brillante **_**[tercer paso]**_** que me haga palpitar el alma y me detenga los 5 sentidos con solo ver su presencia **_**[cuarto paso]"**

A dos pasos de llegar a la dichosa esquina la luna se escondía tras unas nubes oscuras dejándome una tenue visión haciéndome detener para replicarle:

**No puede ser me abandonas así y que paso con mi deseo**

De pronto una presencia que me llegaba hasta la nariz de altura pasó por mí delante, de la esquina derecha hacia la izquierda [estampados de estrellitas]. Paso tan rápido pero lo necesario para darme cuenta del espectro – curiosamente pude darme cuenta que el fantasmita usaba ropa interior con estampado de estrellita, ¿Qué raro? – pero qué demonios digo es un FANTASMA, la historia de Tere es verdad, ¡ME ESTA PASANDO!

El miedo me paralizo el cuerpo y la mano me temblaba para levantar mi celular y ver la hora, [11:38 pm]-¡mierda! que fantasma tan puntual.

Sin darme cuenta camine robóticamente; el paso acelere, y la sensación de que alguien me seguía ere predecible; quise seguir con la mirada en el camino, pero el cuello quería que me cerciorara y la vi; era ella o la figura espectral que se podía ver por la tenue luz - ¡¿POR QUE ME DEJAS EN UN MOMENTO ASI? – sus pisadas iban a la par con mis pasos; su voz suave y fantasmal pronuncio las temidas palabras: "Las viste, las viste, no cooorraaas~~~"

_Ice lo inesperado, **¡corrí!**

_El espectro me seguía a pasos acelerados, estaba justo en el parque - torpes pies - caí de rostro - literalmente "comí tierra" - pero eso no me preocupó.

_De rodillas, con las palmas tocando el suelo arenoso, mis ojos abiertos de par en par; el dolor de la herida en la mejilla izquierda – que era lo menos importante – el espectro estaba detrás de mi – yo aun estaba de rostro en el suelo.

_Mi posición de rodillas cambio a sentado, para observar con terror al espanto, sentado, delante, mirando desde el suelo al fantasma, el miedo impedía que mis piernas respondieran, mi voz se apago y una pequeña lagrima cayo de mis ojos.

_Mientras pedía dentro de mí que acabase le pedía a la LUNA me ayudase.

_ La figura delante de mí, dejo salir una dulce voz:

"¿Estás bien?, estas llorando, ¿te duele mucho la herida?; lo lamento deja que te ponga una bandita."

[Las nubes se alejan y la luna ilumina todo]

_Mientras ella ponía un bandita que saco de su bolsillo, las nubes que obstruían la LUNA cedieron al paso de su luz; todo en el parque se ilumino y la espectral figura era una linda chica de cabellera larga, una dulce figura, tenia los labios finos de un rojo claro, la piel blanca, los ojos más claros y lindos que haya visto, todo ello acompañado con el fondo de la luna llena que la hacen brillar aun más.

_En el asombro, quede perplejo y solo unas palabras sin razonar salieron de mi boca que hicieron sonreír a mi dulce fantasma, mientras recogía su pelo hacia atrás que ese viento tan travieso acariciaba y yo envidiaba.

_"Luna, eres tan impredecible"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2: "soy un idiota, con suerte "**_

Estaba idiotizado por este lindo fantasma, deberían haberme visto parecía un monumento barato, fue así hasta darme cuenta de la situación avergonzante y de la posición en donde estaba, pues mi rango de visión mostrabame su falda rasgada y al supuesto contenido que la falda tenía como misión cubrir.

-¿¡Estrellitas! – y no eran las del cielo

Tenía el rostro abobado; la chica dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás dejando salir un gritillo mientras sostenía su falda evitando ser levantado por ese travieso vientecillo.

**-¡¿LA VISTE?** – preguntaba ella avergonzada

**-¡¿Q...Q...Qué cosa?** – le mentí

Si pudiesen ver mi imagen mental verían a un hombrecito vestido con traje de caballero y un bigote falso mostrándose victorioso por ver tal hazaña, pues de todos modos sigo siendo un hombre – ¡QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTOY DICIENDO!

**-Discúlpame, pero ¿te encuentras bien?** – su voz casi al borde del silencio preguntaba por mi bienestar.

-E…Estoy bien … - respondí con la mirada perdida- pero podrías decirme que le sucedió a tu falda –señalando su falda

Un accidente –contesto mientras me daba una mirada afilada capaz de cortar el viento.

El silencio de tal situación parecía durar una eternidad, pero solo paso 6 segundos cuando:

-¡¿QUE HACES POR AQUÍ? – ambos nos preguntamos al mismo tiempo

Luego nos quedamos callados tratando de pensar el cómo contestar. En ese silencio se podía ver en el rostro de la muchacha un leve sonrojo que la hacía ver más linda, tratando de no quedar perplejo, otra vez, salí de mis pensamientos de juventud para recoger mis cosas.

El silencio parecía no querer terminar; así que decidí contestar:

-Yo, vivo cerca de aquí para llegar tengo que pasar por el parque, y ¿Tu?

-Tuve un accidente "de nuevo" y se me rasgo la falda y …

Una vez acababa de recoger mis cosas levante la mano para interrumpirle:

-Espera, entiendo, si tu quieres podría repararlo, aunque no lo creas soy muy bueno cociendo.

-Uhmm… - pensaba la muchacha – en serio, te lo agradecería bastante – terminaba de contestar mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

Luego mencione algo estúpido, un grave error de mi parte.

-Muy bien, solo necesito que te quites la falda pa ... ra …

_De repente sentí un aire de incomodidad, ¡PERO QUE HE DICHO!¡PENSARA QUE SOY UN DEPRAVADO!, por un segundo pude notarla dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás como si estuviese tratando de escapar de un tipo peligroso.

-¡espera! – le dije tratando de detenerla no es lo que piensas, es cierto soy bueno en la costura – le dije mientras de mi maletín sacaba mi kit de costura – si me lo permites como pago por la curita déjame cocer tu falda pero para eso necesito que te la quites – señalaba yo un baño público para que ella entrase ahí.

Cuando ella entro asomo su mano afuera con la falda, pase un gran momento pensando si tomar la falda recién usada de una chica o no, era agobiante, tome la falda, estire el largo y en una acrobacia de la aguja y el hilo ubique el problema y con la lentitud que me caracteriza empecé a zurcir la prenda.

Mientras daba los puntos a la prenda algo en mi cabeza debió estar mal como para decir lo siguiente…

-Brrr… hace mucho frio, es un alivio estar usando pantalón… ¡ah!-que incomodo-, perdóname, soy un estúpido, lo lamento~, no quise ser sarcástico, yo… yo… mejor me callo.

Después de unos segundos creí que ella me odiaría, pero solo escuche una risa contenida junto a una frase que me dejo algo triste:

-Que Idiota eres

Gracias a dios ella estaba del otro lado del muro de no ser así hubiese visto mi rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza.

Tristemente cocía la falda hasta…

-¡Me sorprende!, un muchacho sea capaz de cocer pero aun más increíble es la cajita que cargas¿ no es raro?

-Lo tomare como un cumplido, y para ti será raro pero es algo muy común para alguien que hace las tareas del hogar – respondí tranquilamente.

-¡YA TERMINE! -grite- está bien hecho aunque suene mal si lo digo yo.

Mientras admiraba la obra culminada pude notar la mano de la chica buscando torpemente su falda dando palmaditas a la pared exterior.

-Me darías mi falda o te quedaras admirándolo como un pervertido; sabes, se ve mejor cuando la tengo puesta.

Para que mencionar que me enojo su comentario; la hice tocar levemente a sus dedos la falda, cuando ella quería agarrarlo lo alejaba de su alcance –me estaba vengando-esto paso unas tres veces hasta que lo alcanzó, prácticamente me lo arrancho.

…

..

.

Guardaba mis cosas en la mochila, de pronto y sin aviso alguno, ella salió de un salto, su presencia, esa figura tan tranquilizadora, era la segunda vez en esa noche, ella parecía tener a la luna en su favor rodeada de la bendita luz blanca débame esa sensación que ella brillaba con luz propia, tal imagen me sorprendió haciéndome soltar mis cosas.

-Te lo dije, se ve mejor cuando la llevo puesta – fue su comentario al mismo tiempo que me ayudaba a recoger mis cosas.

-La vi un momento directo a los ojos, una imagen fugaz – la de Tere – recorrió mi mente, inspire hondo y suspire a un lado.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto la muchacha por el suspiro

-Nada, solo me recordaste a alguien – respondi.

-¿Una Novia?

Me levante bruscamente, sostuve mi mochila y camine en dirección a mi casa, ella me seguía, no estaba molesto con ella solo me moleste por la triste realidad "no tengo enamorada desde los 11 años"

Me detuve, giré la cabeza para verla unos segundos y suspire otra vez.

-¿Por qué me sigues? – pregunte más calmado.

-Bueno, es que, yo …

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesto.

-Ah!, entonces, está bien, bay - se despidió.

Seguí mi rumbo pero al dar tres pasos ella aun me seguía

-¿Por qué aun me sigues? – me empezaba a sentir mal por dejarla atrás.

-Bueno… - parecía estar buscando la palabras adecuadas – la verdad, es, vergonzoso decir esto a mi edad pero…

Parecía una niña, quien ha cometido una travesura y le es difícil confesarlo a sus padres

-Vamos dilo, no me burlare ni nada por el estilo – lo dije seriamente.

-Yo… Me perdí – dando una sonrisa traviesa.

En honor a la verdad no supe que decirle, el ambiente se congelo tras esa frase gire lentamente hasta darle la espalda, no pude soportarlo un segundo más, me dolía de tanto contener la risa – solté una carcajada impulsiva- las lagrimas no pararon de salir de tanto reír.

-Jajajajaja Jajajajaja-

Me tranquilice con dificultad, la miré, ella tenía una expresión de molestia, ira, como diciéndome "_**Maldito cabrón te reíste" **_con un ligero rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

-Perdóname, puedo preguntarte algo – tal vez por la seriedad de mi rostro, la muchacha dejo de mirarme mal – respóndeme rápido, por favor.

-S…Si – respondió algo asombrada.

La miré fijamente a los ojos, habrán pasado unos 10 segundos cuando, ella interrumpió el silencio:

-Ah!... no me digas, te has enamorado de mí a primera vista… - antes que terminase de seguir hablando boludeses. Le corte con esta pregunta.

-¿Cuántos años Tienes?

-17 – fue su tajante respuesta.

La seriedad de mi rostro se fue desfigurando para dar paso a una cara chistosa llena de risa, la carcajada sobrepasaba los índices de contaminación sonora.

-¡No te da vergüenza a tu edad y te pierdes en un parquecito! – por alguna razón, sentí la confianza suficiente para molestarla un poco, grave error.

Me seguía riendo desquisiadamente, cuando de un momento a otro sentí un golpe capaz de retorcerme, las lágrimas causadas por la dicha de reír fueron reemplazadas por lágrimas de dolor; era esta niña ¿capaz de dar tal golpe a mi abdomen? Literalmente mis rodillas "besaron el suelo" el golpe era lo suficientemente certero para dejarme consiente unos segundos y ver a mi agresora de pie frente a mí con sus puños en la cintura, una mirada agresora y mostrando una figura imponente.

-Lo,… argh, lo siento – apenas pude pronunciarlo – no... non… no lo volveré a hacer, perdón.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue el golpe seco de mi cuerpo impactando contra el asfalto.

…

..

. :/ Agregar sonido del viento susurrando los arboles/:.

_**¿Era tal vez la pacifica noche?, ¿el susurro del viento?, una vez más este sentimiento de nostalgia, aún en mi estado de inconsciencia pude escuchar esta canción, solo mi madre me cantaba esta canción, tantos recuerdos me trae escucharla. [Dirigiéndome a la Luna] ¿Eres tu quien la canta? Eres tan Impredecible.**_

_**Solo tú sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien. Bueno lo disfrutare hasta despertarme **_

"Niño que estas durmiendo

Sueña despierto suéñame ya,

A una preciosa luna

Que ansiosa espera tu despertar.

Después de un día de largo viaje

Piensas que es hora de descansar

Pues solo es el inicio, tu viaje acaba

De comenzar…"

Esa canción me trae tanto los mejores como peores momentos, mi padre, mi madre, Teresa (suspiro) Teresa.

Y así como caí inconsciente abrí los ojos con pereza;

-Hum, esa canción – dije mientras empezaba a recuperar un poco la visión.

-¿No te gusta?

-¿Dónde estoy?, el parque devuelta

-Bueno, cuando te "desmayaste" – recalco eso ultimo - no pude dejarte ahí solo tirado, por eso te traje hasta esta banca

-¿Desmayarme? ¿Cómo fue…? – mis palabras fueron cortadas al recordar mi "supuesto desmayo" y a mi agresor, digo mi agresora.

Una leve sonrisa juguetona se formaba en los labios de mi agresora, fue grande mi sorpresa al notar donde me encontraba; estaba recostado en una banca y mi cabeza estaba postrada en las piernas de la muchacha, dándome el rango de visión de sus voluminosos atributos - _**¡que grandes pechos! **_– fue lo que pensé, algo avergonzado pues soy un chico honesto y puro **¬_¬.**

Me levante suavemente y le dije:

-Es demasiado tarde ¿Por qué no regresas a cas…? – mi oración fue fulminada por la mirada intimidante de la joven agresora, pues en serio se había perdido.

-Está bien no diré más, "_**no quiero amanecer desmayado en este parque",**_ pero no puedo dejarte aquí sola, si deseas ven conmigo a casa y por la mañana nos encargamos de buscar donde vives – se lo propuse una vez levantado, algo que sentía me arrepentiría.

-Espera, ¿No se molestaran tus padres si voy? – lo dijo algo avergonzada, al parecer ya se le hizo costumbre.

Un momento paso para responderle pues me recordó que no hay nadie esperándome, era trite la soledad, mi rostro cambio ligeramente y un puño se formaba al presionar mi mano mientras le respondía…

-No, no hay problema, vivo solo, esa… esa fue mi decisión

Desde ese día incluso hoy lo recuerdo esa decisión fue lo mejor o eso quiero creer.

-¿Vives solo? – la muchacha pudo notar la tristeza en mi rostro y la molestia en mis puños.

-Si, no hay quien me espere en casa, puedes, acompañarme a casa – eso ultimo lo dije sin pensar, de forma algo triste.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió no me lo esperaba, la respuesta de ella fue;

-Lo… Lo, lo ¡Lo Lamento pero no puedo aceptarlo! – una ruborizada muchacha me lo negaba con ambas manos,

-¡¿De qué Hablas! ¿Por qué?

-Bueno tu, tu, tu, eres un chico y yo una dulce, delicada, sin fuerza alguna para defenderse, pequeña chica, si estoy sola en tu casa podrías abusar de mi sexualmente me harías "eso", "esto" o "aquello" y mi inocencia de damisela… - me lo decía todo eso mientras mostraba una cara pervertida y juraría que estaba en sus fantasías.

Me enfurecía y me avergonzaba su comentario hasta que la interrumpí…

**-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE! ¡NO SOY ESA CLASE DE CHICO! **Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN**, PRIMERO **NO ERES PARA NADA DELICADA ESA MIRADA RUDA DICE MUCHO DE TI**; SEGUNDO **TIENES LA SUFICIENTE FUERZA COMO PARA DEJARME INCONSCIENTE O CREES QUE NO LO RECUERDO,** TERCERO **NO ESTOY TAN DESESPERADO Y POR **ÚLTIMO QUE DE INOCENTE TIENES CON ESA CARA DE PERVERSIÓN Y ESA BABA DE LUJURIA QUE SE TE ESCURRE POR LA BOCA, ESOS NO SON MODALES PARA UNA DAMA…** – la seriedad de mi rostro se perdió tras gritar todo eso, luego pude escucharla reír suavemente y me dijo…

-Lo sé, pero no soportaba verte tan triste por eso dije todo eso; pero al margen de eso, yo soy una dama, esto lo aprendí de alguien.

-¿De alguien?, pues tienes malas compañías;

-No lo creo, ella es… Impredecible.

-¿ella?, bueno, que importa vamos a mi casa y ya veremos mañana.

-En serio, no ¿intentaras nada?

-¡Deja ya esa broma!¡No hace gracia!, no hare nada

Mi casa quedaba a unas tres cuadras del parque, tiempo suficiente para entablar una conversación, pero después de lo sucedido no tenía ganas de hacerlo, era uno de esos momentos en la cual alguien vuelve a ver un conocido del pasado a quien jamás quisiste volver a ver en tu vida.

Un despejado cielo nocturno le volvía a dar la visión de la luna y como era costumbre no dejaba de mirarla, cosa que la joven muchacha – agresora – no dudo en preguntar.

-¿Qué miras tanto?

-La Luna

-Si no miras por donde caminas te tropezaras con algo.

-Lo sé, pero…

-¿Pero? – pregunto curiosa la muchacha.

-Es Preciosa – una leve sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro al decirlo.

Estábamos a cuadra y media antes de llegar a divisar mi casa cuando…

-Ya que estamos conversando me gustaría saber una característica de tu casa

-Uhm – pensaba la muchacha – no sé si será de utilidad, pero… tiene una puerta…

-¡Eso no es útil!¡Todas las casas tienen una puerta como mínimo!

-Es de madera y su color es… madera. – agrega otro comentario inútil.

-"_Dios, tú que eres misericordioso llévatela"_ – lo dije como un susurro pues no quería ser golpeado.

-¿Decías algo?

-Nada, no, nada – mentí pesimamente pero ella no lo noto, menos mal.

-Bueno, uhm… tiene una sonrisa invertida – dios así jamás vamos a encontrar su casa.

-¡¿Qué clase de casa es esa?

-Espera un momento esta calle es… - evitaba mi pregunta – por aquí es.

-¿Qué cosa?

La muchacha "agresora" corría hacia una casa, se detuvo y grito - ¡Aquí vivo! – me limite a verla tocar la puerta a lo lejos.

De pronto reaccione y corrí también, si mis preocupaciones son correctas la dirección en la que corrió y donde se detuvo, esa solo me da la certeza de todo; me detuve y…

-¿Esta, esta es la casa? – le pregunte mientras la veía tocar la puerta con unos golpecitos.

-Si, aquí vivo, lo ves esta puerta es de madera, color madera y con una sonrisa invertida aquí - señalaba la "sonrisa invertida" en el centro superior de la puerta.

-¡Esta no es una sonrisa invertida! Es la imagen tallada de una luna en cuarto menguante y esta casa es …

En ese momento le implore a Dios mentalmente fuese compasivo conmigo y que mis suposiciones fuesen erróneas pues esta casa estaba a tres cuadras del parque, al lado de mi casa y en ella vivía una plana amiga vecina con un carácter violento y ella era…

-¡Yue! – Una plana amiga vecina llamada teresa abría la puerta de su casa asombrada de la muchacha agresora que al parecer conocía muy bien.

-¡Tere! – ese fui yo sorprendido pues jamás imagine que la casa fuese de teresa mi vecina.

-¡moon! – mi plana amiga vecina se sorprendió de verme allí.

-¿Tere? – al parecer la muchacha agresora dudaba de la forma en que yo llamaba a teresa.

-¿Yue? – ese era yo dudando de la existencia de ese nombre porque para ser sinceros es no era un nombre muy común.

Un silencio casi mortal se apoderó del ambiente, al parecer esa muchacha agresora conocía a mi plana vecina Tere desde hace mucho.

A pesar del frio de la noche las gotas de sudor caían de mi frente por el miedo, pues si estas dos chicas se conocían y si esta "muchacha agresora" de nombre más raro que la limonada en un desierto le cuenta a Teresa de la propuesta que le hice para que durmiera en mi casa y pase la noche, una violenta masacre con la marca registrada de los puños de Teresa iban a ser dirigidos hacia mí.

El miedo me puso "la piel de gallina" pues me esperaba algo feo; ¡Dios apiádate de mí!, _**espero no me diga nada si me preguntase algo no sabría que decirle por favor no, no, no…**_

La mirada de Teresa se dirigió a mí, una mirada indiferente casi mecánica podría jurar.

-¡Oye, moon! – teresa lo decía en voz fría calculadora e indiferente.

-¿S…Si? – "_**no, no me preguntes."**_

-Tu…

"_**Noo~ no digas nada, si me preguntas algo moriré…**_

-¿Por qué llegaste junto a mi prima?

Si las miradas matasen hubiese muerto mil veces, demonios era su prima, la única palabra que se asomaba a mi mente y escapo levemente de mis labios era un insulto, algo que ella haría realidad, después de la paliza ella me dejaría hecho…

~~ Mierda~~


	3. Chapter 3

Comenzar con la tipica "esta historia no me pertenece y bla bla bla" no lo hare [aunque creo que ya lo hice en fin] ESSTA HISTORIA SI ME PERTENECE LO SAQUE DE MI CABEZITA Y CADA CAPITULO DUELE MAS.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer de primera mano a la persona que me apoya en este fic, mi SENSEI SAMA "peste21" (Aplausos de parte de la muchedumbre masculina y gritos de admiracion) T-T gracias SENSEI SAMA por sus geniales comentarios y decirle que este capitulo se lo dedico a usted por su apoyo, espero le agrade tanto como a mi me agrado escribirlo.y agradecerle por siempre poner mi seudonimo en sus fics.y espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo de "durante la contienda" y el de "identidad perdida" me estoy poniendo algo nervioso como cuando un abogado tiene su primer juicio(no se ni pa donde va mi rumbo) si tiene alguna duda con la historia porfavor consultelo con el autor a o sea su fiel Kouhai retakelike(rimó)<p>

Otro saludo para "Katari-chan" por tu agradable comentario espero no haber empeorado en mi forma de relato.

* * *

><p><strong><span>aclaracines:<span>**

**[entre corchete] es lo que sucede en el exterior del personaje¨**

_**"entrecomilla negrita y cursiva" pensando**_

**C****ap****itulo 3: "Los hombres son rudos, una mujer molesta es peor"**

[Tirr…]

[Sonido del despertador] *[Se apaga]

Tirrrrr – tiiiirrrrrr – tirr *

Despertarse 20 minutos antes que el despertador demuestra lo inútil de darse el lujo de comprar un reloj digital con despertador, más inútil soy yo por haberlo programado tan temprano.

_ 5:30 am; que desgracia solo dormí 2 horas – me replico a mi mismo

_ Voy a dormir un ratito más.

Pasé media hora buscando una posición cómoda para dormir, desde el tradicional **"boca arriba" **hasta una pose extraña a la cual llame _**"**_**dormir con medio cuerpo en cama mientras sientes con la mejilla el frio suelo"**al final solo volví al clásico **"boca arriba"**.

Un travieso rayo de luz que se escurría por el entreabierto de la cortina caía directamente a mis parpados amenazando mi sueño; ¡NO!, no puede amenazar algo que no tengo y no es su culpa, el no es responsable de la falta de sueño. Cada vez que intento dormir recuerdo el agobiante momento como una pesadilla interminable…

[Cierro – los – ojos]

[Flash back de la noche anterior]

La gélida mirada de Tere exigía una respuesta pero sus puños cerrados amenazaban con darme una paliza

_y bien ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? – Tere me amenazaba

_bueno yo… la conocí, recién y… - titubeaba por el miedo

_ ¿Por qué dudas? – Me interrumpió la agresora- díselo, el cómo nos conocimos, la manera en que me viste… - me dirigió una mirada coqueta la muy maldita.

Tere no dejo pasar ese gesto y giro la cabeza instantáneamente buscando con la mirada la verdad en mi rostro, lástima que solo vio miedo.

_ ¡Explícate! – Tere exigía su respuesta

Yo por el contrario busqué con la mirada a la chica agresora esperando me ayudase con este dilema.

Al parecer me entendió pues ella afirmo con la cabeza.

_Ejem… - la muchacha agresora toco el hombro de Teresa – te contaré todo lo que pasó. Sucede que…

_Muchas grac… - estaba por agradecerle cuando fui interrumpido por su sobreactuada versión de la historia.

_ "Todo sucedió cuando yo una dócil, linda y frágil chica caminaba de regreso a casa, cuando sentí, una presencia maligna acechándome, era una bestia en celo, asustada temí por mi ¡Pureza!; corrí siendo perseguida por _**esa bestia – **_me mira por un momento – corrí tanto que caí al suelo, cuando me di cuenta estaba en el parque y mi falda rasgada, cuando lo conocí me obligó a ir al baño del parque, ya atrapada él me exigió me quitase la falda y luego él, él… lo clavo, ¡qué vergüenza! [Se cubre el rostro] – dice todo eso mientras se sonroja como un tomate."

Tere y yo nos quedamos petrificados, obviamente por razones diferentes.

Tere giro su cuello como en la película del "exorcista" fue aterrador.

_dime, es eso cierto? ¡Eh~!

_En parte, si… - quise explicar

_Entonces, ¡es verdad todo! – me interrumpió.

Tere se disponía a sacarme todo a golpes, muy en mi interior rogaba a Dios extendiera su mano piadosa para apaciguar a la bestia, quizás por no ser un buen cristiano mi pedido le era indiferente.

_Luna!, Que alguien me ayude – mi deseo fue hecho casi un susurro.

Tere se tronaba los nudillos, lista para torturarme frente a la niña agresora de nombre tan ilógico como 2+1= "agua caliente", la misma que tenía una mirada curiosa por ver lo que me harían.

La luna que en su esplendor yacía en el cielo se escondió tras unas nubes oscuras para segundos después oírse un aullido.

[Insertar aullido] AAuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

El aullido era imponente, el de una bestia exigiendo su territorio; aproveche la distracción para alejarme de ellas hasta estar fuera de su alcance…

_Miren la hora que es, son las 3:00am ya es muy tarde y todavía están las clases – un cobarde lo gritaba lejos de ellas, ese cobarde era yo

Tere se limito a verme muy enojada para luego girar bruscamente y abrir la puerta de su casa, yo camine hasta la entrada de la mía, me detuve en la entrada para asegurarme ver entrar a mi vecina amiga.

Tere dejo entrar a su prima de insólito nombre, pero Teresa se detuvo antes de seguir los pasos de su prima.

Lo que sucedió después perdurara en mi mente por la eternidad.

Teresa dio un paso hacia atrás, aun dándome la espalda, bajó sus manos en señal de resignación, yo me limite a solo verla, cuando giro su cuerpo y su tierna mirada se centro en mis ojos; mostrabame ella su rostro más perfecto, pensé que estaría molesta pero su rostro solo mostraba calma, ¿pena?, ¿miedo? Tal vez ¿vergüenza?, una palabra escapaba de mis labios y la describía a la perfección, _**"preciosa"**_

Como una víctima de un juego macabro, el cielo nocturno que hasta hace poco estaba nublada se despejo para iluminar todo a nuestro alrededor, la luz de la Luna reposaba sobre la blanca piel de Teresa, sumada a una mirada encantadora prácticamente me hacia una víctima de su belleza – acaso ¿todas las mujeres se ven preciosas bajo la luz de la luna? – su presencia no era como el de una mujer madura, pero con ese cuerpo tan delicado y pequeño haría sentir a cualquier hombre la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos para protegerla de todo mal.

Los delicados dedos de Teresa tocaron levemente sus finos labios, esos labios tan finos como la misma seda, que se entreabrieron por un momento, para tratar de decirme algo, pero bajó la mirada tras un leve sonrojo – _**"¡Acaso esta avergonzada! ¡Tuvo vergüenza!"**_

Al parecer volvió a tomar el valor de mirarme para volver a abrir sus labios y vocalizar las palabras guardadas – me hubiese gustado que siguiesen guardados – palabras inescuchables, pues de solo vocalizarlas pude entenderlos…

**"¡Considérate – hombre – muerto – desgraciado!"**

Fueron sus tajantes palabras para después darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta de su casa en un estrepitoso sonido que me aseguraba lo molesta que estaba.

[Fin del Flashback]

_Desgraciado sol ¿Por qué amaneciste?

Arrastraba pesadamente los pies hasta la cocina para prepararme un desayuno rápido, bañarme, cambiarme, y estar listo para salir, todo eso en 45 minutos ni superman me igualaba en velocidad.

[Al salir]

Noté un revoltijo de cartas dejadas por el servicio de mensajería, al no tener un buzón de cartas, ni tampoco una abertura en medio de la puerta para este uso, todas las cartas eran pasadas por debajo de la puerta.

Sostuve el montón de cartas y me puse a revisarlos de reojo, estaban en este orden:

_recibo

_recibo

_propaganda

_Un cupón para una cena gratis en algún restaurante – lo cual me hizo feliz

_ ¡¿una carta de color rosa?

Y por último la carta de "esa" persona, era lo único que jamás me hubiese gustado ver, pero esto es algo de cada mes, tengo recuerdos muy dolorosos ocasionados por "esa" persona, de solo saber su existencia me repugna recordarlo pero aun así ella lo amaba muchísimo, por puro instinto arroje las cartas sobre una pequeña meza al lado de una foto muy importante para mí.

Era muy temprano para ir a "EL INSTITUTO" [7:10 am] tiempo suficiente para ir con calma y apreciar la belleza del parque.

Me detuve frente a una casa cuyo patio lo rodeaban unas rejas; miro de un lado a otro buscando a un amigo a ver si se encontraba.

_Uhm! No está, tal vez se escapo a dar una vuelta. Espero no cause problemas.

:::

"EL INSTITUTO" del que hablo, para la curiosidad del lector, es un centro privado de nivel – excelencia" según ellos; lo decían en su comercial:

"BIENVENIDOS! Al centro privado de nivel – excelencia EL INSTITUTO, un cetro educativo avanzado para los recién salidos de la secundaria.

Les ofrecemos carreras técnicas, preuniversitarias y universitarias.

Todo ello en su propio campus, acérquense para más información al mercado central…"

El comercial no duro ni 30 segundos así que para aclarar sus dudas:

-los niveles, cada uno está en un edificio diferente

-se llama "EL INSTITUTO" – raro nombre para un centro que lo tiene casi todo

-ofrece una diversidad de carreras

-se encuentra cerca de donde vivo por eso lo elegí

-la mensualidad me cuesta "un ojo de la cara"

-y si no llegas a tiempo te cierran la puerta

El instituto [lo llamare así de ahora en adelante] tiene una entrada ostentosa, por no decir exageradamente grande, consistente en una reja de metal de por lo menos 4 metros de alto, los muros de medio metro menos que la reja pero rodeada por una cerca eléctrica en la cima de esta.

Al entrar te piden obligatoriamente introducir el carnet de estudiante para marcar la asistencia y evitar la entrada de gente no deseada; el vigilante , un gorila de 1.95 de alto, calvo, de rostro fiero, vestido de traje elegante al estilo de "los hombres de negro"(si no la has visto, ¡qué esperas!) con lentes oscuros. Creerán que una sola persona no es suficiente pero se equivocan, el basta y sobra [mientras entro un joven es arrojado por el vigilante fuera del instituto], algunos rumores dicen que se sabe de memoria los nombres y los rostros de todos los que ingresan y salen.

Marqué la entrada de las 8:00 am, hoy martes las clases comenzaban a las 2:00pm y como siempre terminaban a las 9:00pm, por lo tanto había llegado 6 horas antes.

Basta no aplaudan soy puntual al extremo, pero ese no fue mi motivo para llegar temprano, la verdad es que casi siempre me acompaña Teresa y hoy no tenía ganas de verla. Como explicarle que le ofrecí a su prima quedarse en mi casa a "pasar la noche" después de la escenita que hizo esa muchacha, ahora solo me esperaba resignarme a lo que viene.

Pasé el tiempo que me sobraba para pasear por los tres campus o edificios aunque los terrenos de El instituto son extensos, lo suficiente como para crear un pueblo, no me aventure a perderme.

La única diferencia que note en mi paseo, fueron los uniformes;

Los técnicos, preuniversitarios y universitarios llevan el mismo diseño de uniforme:

Los hombres; zapatos de colegio, unos pantalones simples, una camisa manga corta, una chaqueta cerrada de cuello alto; y las mujeres zapatos escolares, medias cortas, falda de pliegues 3 cm por encima de la rodilla, blusa blanca, chaqueta abierta en "V" con una corbata, todos iguales salvo por el color de los pantalones, faldas y chaqueta de acuerdo a l campus que representan.

Técnico = azul marino

Pre-universitarios = marrón

Universitarios = guinda

La caminata me llevo a descansar en la terraza del campus preuniversitario, dicho sea de paso estudio aquí.

_es tan relajante – suena la campana del cambio de turno

El sonido de la campana me sacudía de mi paz interior y me obligaba a levantarme para ir a clases, arrastraba los pies pesadamente como un oficinista quien tiene trabajo por las mañanas y aun no le pagan su sueldo de dos meses.

Siendo sincero no quería entrar al salón puesto que Teresa lo convertiría en campo de guerra minado para mí.

Se preguntaran porque le temo tanto si solo es una chiquilla enclenque y canija – espero no me oiga – la razón es sencilla, fuera de los golpes tan bruscos que ella propina, sus tácticas de torturas son armas cuyo objetivo son las de quebrar la voluntad, una combinación de castigos físico mentales; tal vez suene exagerado pero enfrentarla sería como lanzarse desde un decimoctavo piso directamente contra el asfalto.

[Entro al salón]

_BUENAS TARDES MUCHACHOS, la clase va a comenzar ordénense – decía el profesor de las primeas 3 horas, tres horas de matemáticas.

_tomen asiento

Los asientos eran pupitres individuales divididos en 5 filas por cada fila 8 pupitres , mi lugar estaba en el sexto pupitre de la cuarta fila contando desde el lado derecho – la entrada del salón – y para darle el toque de gracia me siento delante de Teresa, dándole la espalda al enemigo, perdón asesino.

Al dirigirme a mi asiento la mirada diligente de sus ojos me aterraba pero solo fue un instante luego me ignoro totalmente, para ella le era más entretenido ver la ventana y el esplendoroso paisaje que nos regalaba el cuarto piso. ¿Tal vez?

[Una vez todos en su sitios]

_Alumnos, continuemos en los cálculos donde nos quedamos…

Matemáticas el primer campo de guerra.

El profesor de las primeras tres horas "Richard" alias el "obseso de la regla" o sino "samurái", esta chapa tan "original" se debe a que como es profesor de matemáticas tiende a hacer figuras, líneas, ángulos, etc.; y para eso usa una exagerada regla de 101 centímetros de largo – incluso logra hacer círculos perfectos solo usando la dichosa regla, es algo impresionante de ver - el cual lo lleva a todas partes, para ir al comedor, las reuniones de maestros y hasta lo han visto salir del baño con la bendita regla atada a la espalda o su cintura.

Las clases empezaron, los segundos del reloj colgado en la cima de la pizarra corrían sin prisa alguna, la atención de todos los alumnos estaban dirigidos a la clase pero yo era caso aparte, mis 5 sentidos sumados el miedo, los nervios y el instinto de supervivencia estaban atentos a cada movimiento de Teresa.

_** _ "¿cuál será su próximo movimiento?, ¿me golpeara la nuca con la escusa de matar un mosquito? ¿Me picara la espalda con su lapicero? ¿qué?¡¿Qué?¡QUE ME HARAS TERESA!" – **_me estaba volviendo paranoico.

_Estaba llegando al límite de mi resistencia, oh!_ Ahora lo veo todo este era su plan hacerme poner nervioso por sus movimientos, hacerme temblar del miedo por ella; "_**lo ves Teresa, me estás haciendo temblar del miedo literalmente"; **_como respuesta a mi delirio mental sentí la firme mano de Teresa en mi hombro, giré la cabeza lo suficientemente lento para tomar nota mental de mi testamento.

_Te veo cansado, tranquilízate, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte algo, porque no descansas.

_Pero si no estoy atento estoy seguro que tomara un examen de repaso.

_Yo te ayudare – lo dijo con una sonrisa dándome confianza.

_Gra… Gracias – fue mi respuesta sincera.

Habrán pasado alrededor de dos horas por lo menos, solo recuerdo que por la falta de sueño y el agradecido anestésico de la clase del profe estuve soñoliento y casi al borde de caer desfallecido la primera hora y media, pero ahora estoy felizmente dormido.

**[Dentro de mi sueños]**

Si me buscas en mis sueños me encontraras en una bellísima playa recostado bocabajo tomando el sol sobre una toalla playera con estampado de lobitos grises.

_Ahh~~ esto es vida

El sol, la arena, el mar, solo faltaba una linda chica con quien compartirlo.

_un bronceado no me caería mal

Como respuesta a mi loca idea del bronceado una chica de esbelto cuerpo, en traje de baño se me acercaba con una botellita de bronceador, por la luz del sol que me opacaba la visión no podía reconocer su rostro.

_ ¿Me permites? – con una encantadora voz la esbelta mujer se ofrecía a untarme el bronceador, a lo que muy tímidamente respondí.

_Soy todo tuyo preciosa.

En la vida real si un hombre responde así a una chica, esta te respondería con una bofetada, una mirada de desprecio, un saludo a tu madre o en el peor de los casos si es una bestia como Teresa te respondía con una cariñosa patada en las bolas.

Al ser un sueño por lo menos déjame ser un conquistador aquí; en espera de sentir la tierna mano de la despampanante mujer sobre mi espalda, este nunca llegó, en su reemplazo su tierna mano me sujetó de los cabellos con intensiones asesinas que me recordaron a Teresa y para comprobarlo por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como la esbelta mujer se transformaba en un infantil cuerpo de pecho plano y el rostro de Teresa, con una sonrisa macabra de malignas intenciones.

_ ¡Hasta en mis sueños me persigues! ¡Acaso eres un demonio!

Al parecer la ofendí, mientras aún sujetaba mi cabello ella tiro con fuerza, fue tanto que me sentía caer en un abismo.

**[Fuera de mis sueños, despierto en la realidad]**

Y dicho y hecho en la realidad desperté tirado en el suelo aturdido por lo ocurrido, dirigí mi visión a todos los alumnos y efectivamente todos me estaban viendo a excepción de Teresa que se limitaba a mirar el pizarrón con una expresión de indiferencia. _"¡__**vamos, tienes que a ver sido tu!" **_en respuesta a mi acusador pensamiento, Teresa sonrió levemente, señal de ser la culpable, entonces no solo fue un sueño en realidad esperaba mi guardia baja para atacarme.

_alumno levántese – regañaba el profesor.

_lo lamento

Al tratar de sentarme, Teresa de una patada saco de su ubicación mi asiento dejándome caer de nuevo al suelo.

La carcajada de los demás alumnos no se hizo esperar y un **"alumno déjese de juegos es hora de tomar el examen de repaso, espero halla estado atento"** del profesor, me hacían quedar una vez más en ridículo.

_Tienen 15 minutos para resolver el examen, comiencen.

Al revisar mi examen solo pude ver un montón de formulas y líneas que no entendían, obviamente recurrí al tradicional **"comprobar las respuestas con el otro compañero"** a lo que los profesores lo llaman "copiar" o "hacer trampas"

_Pss~, Tere~, Pss~, ayúdame – le susurraba

Su respuesta:

_ ¡Profesor el alumno está intentando copiar mi examen!

_Alumno déjese de juegos e intente resolver honestamente.

¿Honestamente?, honestamente no sé cómo resolver; lo sabia Teresa está enfurecida y se la está des cobrando, Todo era su plan desde el inicio.

No me quedaba otra opción, recurriría a lo que todo hombre macho en su vida ha hecho. Pedir disculpas.

Me levante bruscamente de mi asiento sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, inclinando la cabeza dije:

_ ¡TERE! ¡PORFAVOR PERDONAME! ¡NUNCA TUVE MALAS INTENCIONES! ¡CREEME!-

A lo que el profesor interrumpe:

_ ¡Lo ven muchachos el alumno está arrepentido por haber intentado copiar! ¡Alumno esta perdonado, siéntese!- el profesor lo malinterpreto, espero Tere no lo haya hecho.

_imbécil – susurraba Teresa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, señal de que me perdonó, solo así pude sentarme tranquilo.

Cinco minutos antes de terminar el examen, la mano piadosa de Teresa me pasaba una hoja con el desarrollo de las preguntas.

_Gracias T-T – le dije

En buena hora, mi examen estaba como el profe lo trajo al mundo y con las respuestas de mi confiable Teresa estoy seguro que sacare un 20 [en mi país la calificación es de 0 a 20]

[2 minutos antes de terminar la hora de matemáticas]

El profesor llamaba a los alumnos de acuerdo al orden de revisados.

_Teresa como siempre, 20 – exclamaba el profesor

Lo sabía si Teresa saco 20 yo también:

_M.L, como es costumbre la peor nota, 01.

Sigue enojada conmigo T-T

Al finalizar la clase Teresa salió apresurada del salón, tal vez, ¿al baño?; al rato la profesora de la hora de tutoría llego y Tersa aún no volvía.

Las clases de tutoría eran más temas de cultura general, conversaciones sobre algunos temas de la realidad social, en consecuencia puro hueveo; hasta que menciono algo importante:

_Muchachos, ayer una alumna nueva se integraba al curso, por circunstancias propias no asistió por ende cuando se presente denle una calurosa bienvenida.

La multitud masculina – exceptuándome – susurraban sobre si será una preciosura y las chicas, sobre, ¿cosas de chicas?

Toc toc toc [alguien tocaba a la puerta]

_Debe ser ella, denle la bienvenida cuando entre.

Los más emocionados eran los chicos mirando con atención la puerta sin parpadear, medio levantados para dar una ovación de bienvenida y grande fue la decepción cuando al abrir la puerta solo se trataba de Teresa, seguido de un suspiro de frustración de parte de la muchedumbre masculina.

Teresa se acerco a la profesora, le susurro algo al oído, la profesora solo asintió con la cabeza y la clase continuo sin percance alguno salvo por mi plana amiga vecina la cual no dejaba de preocuparme con su rostro lleno de depresión.

KIN KON KAN [campana del término de todo el horario escolar]

Una vez más Teresa salió a toda prisa del salón, quizás tiene actividades del club.

_Ni yo me lo creo, verla así de deprimida no era costumbre de ella.

Al dejarme Teresa solo, una vez más dio pase a mi "trabajo de caridad", las ganas faltaban, por lo que avanzaba lento y desinteresado.

Han transcurrido alrededor de 2 horas de las cuales no he avanzado mucho.

_Son casi las 11:30 pm, ¿Tere? – eso ultimo tras un suspiro.

Parecía telepatía, al instante mi celular sonaba, el numero de Tere aparecía registrado en la pantalla como llamada entrante, no lo pensé dos veces y lo conteste

_Alo, Tere ¿Cómo estás? Me tienes preocupado saliste del salón como alma en pena, no has sido la misma después de la segunda hora, por favor ¿Que te sucede? – no podía ocultar lo preocupado que estaba por ella.

La respuesta de Tere me preocupo más ella tampoco pudo ocultar la tristeza en sus palabras,

_Alo, moon, yo… y…o…yo no, no… lo resisto [sollozo] – prácticamente llorando

"¡MALDICION ALQUIEN SE ATREVIO A HACERLA LLORAR!"

_ ¿Quien fue? - exigía un culpable

_recuerdas a… mi… prima Yue – parecía calmarse

_Si, y que le ha sucedido a ella – ni yo entendía porque me preocupaba por esa chica que hace poco conocí.

_Aún… no regresa… moon, ella no aparece… desde que me dijo que iría sola al Instituto… no asistió… y no ha regresado para l…a la cena y ahora yo… [Snif] – estaba realmente llorando

La interrumpí:

_En este mismo instante, la voy a buscar, no te preocupes – corte la llamada.

No hubo tiempo de seguir limpiando después de todo no era mi obligación hacerlo, simplemente lo hacía por puro capricho, esta labor de limpieza era trabajo del conserje, a quien ya hace mucho no limpiaba este salón por ser yo quien le pidió que si me ve en el salón es porque yo lo limpiaría.

Salí corriendo por la entrada del Instituto no sin antes marcar mi tardante salida.

Mientras corría a toda prisa le contaba a la Luna lo ocurrido en el día, como un diario personalizado del cual estaba orgulloso:

_ "Hey, Luna, hoy tuve un día de locos, me la pasé más asustado que nunca, una vez más recibí la carta de esa persona que tanto odio; recibí los castigos de Tere, en si me lo merecía por no haber aclarado la situación con su prima; tuve un examen del cual no sabía nada por estar durmiendo en plena clase; Tere salió de prisa del Instituto sin darme explicaciones, seria mentirte si dijera que no me preocupé, e hice mis trabajos de caridad sin gana alguna.

Hace poco he recibido la llamada de Tere, se oía triste, me enojé, no con ella por haberme dejado solo sin explicación, sino porque creía que alguien se había metido con ella, ahora me cuenta que su prima se ha perdido y ni yo mismo me entiendo porque eso me trajo algo de tristeza.

En este momento no se qué dirección tomar para encontrarla solo estoy corriendo por puro instinto ¿Por qué me entristecí al saber que su prima no se encontraba? ¿Por qué sentí eso por alguien a quien hace poco conocí? si por ella me metí en problemas. Si fuese Teresa lo entendería, ella ha estado conmigo desde muy pequeño y quizás no lo sepa pero ha sido mi salvación y lo seguirá siendo, y si ella me lo pidiese sería capaz de todo absolutamente todo, le debo mucho.

Hey luna Necesito ayuda ni yo mismo me entiendo, la razón del porque estoy corriendo en búsqueda de Yue, no sé si será porque no quiero que Tere esté triste o porque quiero dejar de sentirme así de mal al saber de la desaparición de Yue. La verdad no losé, pero de algo estoy seguro es que deseo encontrarla."

No me había percatado de lo que dije, eso último fue un deseo y no medí lo que pedí.

A toda respuesta me percato de este lugar, es la misma dirección donde conocí a Yue por primera vez, es la misma esquina, la misma cuadra, la misma situación solo faltaba la hora y para comprobarlo saque mi celular sin dejar de correr. En el instante en que lo vi una figura femenina pasó a toda prisa por mí delante haciéndome caer hacia atrás de la sorpresa, **¡ESPERA! – grite**

La fantasmal presencia se detuvo ante mi llamado, y ahí estaba ella, era Yue, sentí calma al verla cosa que desapareció al ver su rostro cubierto de lagrimas y miedo, al parecer estaba huyendo de alguien, sus piernas temblaban, parecía haberse caído varias veces pues su uniforme estaba lleno de polvo y unos raspones en esas encantadoras piernas - ¡en que mierda estoy pensando!

Yue no tuvo resistencia para más y se dejo caer por sus temblantes piernas, ante tal escena no lo resistí y la sostuve entre mis brazos.

_A…aa….aaa...yudame-me dijo entre sollozos

_ ¿Que sucede? – necesitaba una respuesta

Yue no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo se limito a señalar el callejón por donde ella había salido.

Una sombra de inmenso porte se acercaba hacia nosotros, yo por instinto me puse delante de Yue para protegerla, la sombra parecía ser hecha por una bestia que en la oscuridad del callejón le brillaban los ojos, se trataba de un animal de fuerte presencia a pesar de caminar en cuatro patas.

_Entonces eras tú, nos encontramos de nuevo- conocía perfectamente a esa bestia, en el vecindario muchos han tenido problemas con él.

[Insertar aullido]*Auuuuuuuu

Ante tal demostración de poderío, pude ver a Yue templar con lágrimas en su rostro y su falda que hasta este momento recién me di cuenta que otra vez esta rasgada _ [pero que linda se ve]

La bestia tomo velocidad y se abalanzo contra mí e hice lo mismo contra él.

La diferencia de fuerza entre un humano común y un animal es una diferencia abismal, cabe mencionar que perdí en fuerza bruta, la bestia estaba parada sobre mí; Yue en su impotencia solo veía tal escena.

La bestia impedía me levantase, lo vi directamente a los ojos y sabia que me atacaría; la bestia alzo la cabeza, abrió sus fauces dándome la vista de sus afilados dientes listos para atacarme, en el momento en que lo hizo, se dejo escuchar de Yue un ensordecedor grito de terror.

¡**KYAAAAAAAA~~~~~!**

* * *

><p><strong>que les pareció por favor den un comentario asi no les haya gustado.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: esta obra me pertenece en su totalidad, reconozco el esfuerzo que hacen los autores al escribir[lose sufri al hacer este capitulo] y no apoyo el flageo, salvo en los exxamenes de la universidad.[te salvan aunque sea por una decima de punto]**

**Agradecimientos: **

"damas y caballeros reciban con una calurosa bienvenida a mi **SENSEI - SAMA** peste21[aplausos y lansada de prendas de la multitud]"; basta me prometi a mi mismo no hacer mas locuras; un agradecimiento especial a **peste21** en realidad espero su comentario, me gustaria que comente hacerca de los personajes que hasta ahora van, como que se siente en el aire el tipico desenlace entre amor de los dos principales, pero la cosa es que la categoria de "humor tragedia" no es por las puras, otro comentario mas es el hecho de que estoy a punto de reventar por estas desgraciadas voces en mi cerebelo. no entienden que no se escribir escenas de lemon ni escenas de lucha sin legar a ser demasiado descriptivo y aburrido. espero su comentario.

Otro agradecimiento especial a **00Katari-Hikari-chan00** en verdad me alegra que te agrade mi fic, pense que solo a mi sensei le gustaba y sobre mandarlo a fanfiction express, suena interesante intentare hacerlo pero algo me dice que seria sacarle la vuelta aquel que me dio la oportunidad de publicar esto y yo siempre soy fiel¬_¬. espero tu comentario lo mas pronto posible.

si hay errores enlas frases porfavor decirmelo sino quedo en ridiculo.

¡VIVA EL NARUHINA"

una consulta ¿esta bien que el personaje sea el unico a quien se refieran por su chapa? queria hacerla interesante pero siento que no es correcto.

* * *

><p>Antes de continuar quiero aclarar este punto"<strong>EN LA REALIDAD LAS MUJERES NO GRITAN DICIENDO KYAAAAA~~ ES ABSURDO, PERO HASTA DONDE CONOZCO ES LA MAS CONOCIDA PARA REFERIRSE AL GRITO FEMENINO"<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>LETRAS EN "CURSIVA NEGRITA Y ENTRE COMILLAS" = A PENSANDO<strong>_

* * *

><p>en verdad<p>

**Capitulo 4: "DESMAYADO ES MAS FACIL RECORDAR"**

Yue estaba asustada por lo que veía o pensaba estar viendo.

Me agitaba de lado a lado como si un demonio estuviese tratando de salir de mi cuerpo, todo por culpa del ataque de esta bestia que no media más de 20cm de altura.

_ ¡Waaaaaaajj!~~ - gritaba yo por el ataque tratando de contener a la bestia.

Yue no podía admitir lo que sucedía, ella veía de primera mano como soy atacado sin piedad alguna por un animal salvaje, todo por protegerla, todo por culpa de ella y lo peor es que el miedo la dominaba impidiéndole reaccionar para al menos ayudarme.

_ ¡Waaa~~! ¡Au-xi-lio! – rogaba por ayuda, de quien sea.

¿Dónde estaba la chica agresora que conocí? ¿A dónde se fue la valentía de esta temperamental mujer? ¿En qué lugar de esa chica llamada Yue se esconde esa ruda mujer que me dejo inconsciente por un simple comentario?; lo único que podía ver era a una débil mujer cubriéndose el rostro por el miedo?

_ ¡Auxilio Yue! – fue mi último pedido, esto estaba durando mucho.

El valor de la chica agresora llamada Yue desapareció por unos instantes, solo por unos instantes, sus manos que cubrían su rostro se separaron lentamente, se levantó con los ojos cerrados, los brazos caídos y en cada mano se formaba un puño mientras su rostro contenía ira. [parecía el Eva 01 en modo bersek]

Yue camino lentamente con la mirada en el suelo, su flequillo escondía la intención de su mirada, cogió mi mochila con la ambición de usarlo como un arma para acabar con el animal encima de mí, se acercó pausadamente sin hacer el menor ruido; levanto el arma homicida por encima de su cabeza para tomar ventaja de la gravedad, hasta que una vez cerca, escucho algo fuera de lo común en un ataque por un animal salvaje.

_ ¡Waaa~~! ¡Jajajaja~~!- ese era la victima del ataque riendo sin parar, es decir yo.

Por un momento vi a Yue aturdida por tal escena, estaba estática, con mi mochila por encima de su cabeza y yo aun riendo como loco en el suelo.

_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡Basta Zeus! ¡Yo, también te extrañe! ¡Basta, deja, jajá, de lamerme la cara! ¡Levántate! – sostuve al animal con ambas manos para levantarme.

Una vez de pie deje al animal en el suelo y comencé a presentarlo, a pesar de ver a Yue en las condiciones antes mencionadas.

_Yue, te presento a Zeus, es un perro de raza Jack rusel terrier con complejo de superioridad, es valiente, fuerte y muy confiable algo bipolar, pero en total es un perro inofensivo que no mataría ni una mosca.

Yue no daba señales de movimiento alguno, seguía con la mirada baja mordiéndose el labio inferior, no sabría descifrar su expresión, pero intentándolo un poco seria algo como: "¡¿Qué MIERDA A SUCEDIDO AQUÍ?" "¡¿Qué DEMONIOS FUE TODO ESO?"

_Yue, te pido me perdones, ya conocía a Zeus desde el momento en que lo vi en el callejón, sabía de antemano que no me dañaría, todo fue un teatro, Zeus es inofensivo, te pido me perdones por el mal rato.

Una disculpa no muy sincera de mi parte, la verdad tras el asunto de esta sobreactuada tragedia, tiene su origen en un sentimiento humano llamado "venganza", ¿las razones?, son cuatro:

1.- Por su sobreactuada escenita de la noche anterior, Tere malinterpreto todo y recibí sus traumáticos castigos.

2.- Gracias a su gran sentido de la orientación, se perdió y recibí la triste llamada de Teresa preocupada por su desaparición.

3.- En el poco tiempo de conocer a esta mujer agresiva, es la primera vez que la veo actuar como una mujer asustadiza y por un momento juraría que salió su verdadero yo.

Aclarando, no soy un sadista, no disfruto con el dolor ajeno, es más como esas situaciones en la cual tienes a un ser muy odiado (por cualquier motivo personal) y siempre deseaste ver el día en que quede en ridículo y el bendito dios te lo concede y no tienes otra cosa que hacer que disfrutarlo.

4.- Y la última de las razones pero no menos importante, "pura venganza"

Aun sabiendo de la colérica reacción de esta mujer ante las bromas y burlas tome el riesgo, solo por el dulce placer de la venganza.

Yue no mostraba señales de movimiento, solo escuche un leve comentario:

_ ¿Inofensivo? – susurro Yue

_decias algg…. ¡Prwajjjj! – fui truncado en mi comentario por un golpe desprevenido.

Yue agito mi mochila cortando el aire en el trayecto, golpeando directamente contra mi abdomen, siendo más precisos casi a la altura de la boca del estómago, y podría asegurar que sentí como una de mis costillas se quebraba; una vez más mis piernas flaquearon y mis rodillas besaron el suelo siguiendo la misma suerte de la noche anterior, perdí la consciencia; al parecer se estaba haciendo una mala costumbre quedar desmayado por ella.

[Mi cuerpo golpea el suelo, la vista se nubla y me desmayo]

[Flash back]

En mi estado de inconciencia es tan fácil recordar mi pasado o será porque el golpe fue tan fuerte que removió mi cerebro lo suficiente para exprimirle un recuerdo.

Esta nostálgica memoria es de mi niñez, debido a mi condición, era constantemente asediado por los demás, entonces para evitar ser dañado me convertí en un niño muy introvertido, no hablaba con nadie, hacia oído sordo a los insultos, no respondía a las agresiones, prácticamente me volví invisible, o eso quería pensar, sin embargo eso no detuvo las molestias y no tenia amigos; pero a la única persona a la que le abrí mi corazón fue a una niña marimacha llamada Teresa, ella me defendía de los niños abusones que constantemente me ostigaban.

Ver a un niño de ocho años ser protegido por una niña de grandes anteojos redondos, cabello corto, cuerpo delgado, 3cm más pequeña que su protegido en pose de superman después de aterrizar, es algo patético.

Tantas veces cuando éramos pequeños le suplicaba:

_Tere, yo... yo... quisiera... que dejes de protegerme – le suplique con ojitos de cordero degollado.

_ ¿porque lo dices? – preguntó teresa interesada.

_No es normal, un..., niño no debería,... ser protegido por una niña... y yo... - no terminé porque fui brutalmente interrumpido.

_ ¡PATRAÑAS! - respondió indignada, como si mi inocente comentario la hubiese ofendido- ¡PATRAÑAS TE DIGO!, ¡UNA MUJER PUEDE HACER TANTO O MAS QUE UN HOMBRE! Y ¡¿QUÉ HAY DE MALO CON QUE TE PROTEJA?¡ASI TU NO ME LO PIDAS YO TE PROTEGERÉ! ¡ENTENDIDO FIDO!-al final se dirigió a mí como un entrenador pidiendo la patita a su mascota.

_ ¡Guau!, si mi ama – respondí, dándole la mano en una pobre imitación de cachorro entrenado causando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Soltando mi mano y poniéndose en pose de superhéroe victorioso, exclamó:

_Además!, sabes muy bien cuál es mi meta; ser una mujer fuerte de cuerpo escultural así como las superheroinas de la televisión; gatúbela, la mujer maravilla, superchica son ejemplos a seguir por eso tomo leche todos los días JAJAJAJAJAJA

Ella era Teresa de niña, una marimacha de escasos amigos quien soñaba ser una superheroina de cuerpo escultural, la misma que no le importaba las distinciones entre hombres y mujeres, y que me protegería así yo no se lo pidiese. Mi primer amiga, Teresa.

Un par de semanas después fui a su casa para la única rutina que me gustaba, jugar con mi única amiga, sin saber que ese día la rutina cambiaria.

Al tocar la puerta quien me recibió fue la mama de Teresa, una mujer de larga cabellera atada en una cola de caballo, era tan bella como lo es una madre emitiendo un aire de seguridad maternal pero al mismo tiempo con un cuerpo tan bien proporcionado como mujer madura; tal vez esta es la meta de Teresa, llegar a ser una mujer tan esbelta y bien proporcionada como su madre.

Cuando entré no hubo necesidad de palabras, la mama de teresa se agacho para ponerse a mi altura, y mirarme tiernamente a los ojos; les mentiría si les dijera que no fue mi imposible primer amor o amor platonico como lo llaman; cuando intenté preguntar por su hija ella poso su dedo índice sobre mis labios acabando con toda oportunidad de mencionar algo, para después mover ese mismo dedo con destino a sus propios labios haciendo el típico gesto de una bella enfermera pidiendo silencio, esto provoco que mi cara se vuelva tan rojo como un tomate y solo pude asentir con la cabeza; una vez confirmado el silencio ella señaló hacia el segundo piso como diciéndome: "Esta en su habitación".

Al subir, a unos cuantos metros de la habitación, escuche unos sollozos, al acercarme más abrí muy despacio la puerta, lo suficiente para que la dueña no se percatara de mi presencia.

Lo que vi, no me agradó; en el centro de la habitación estaba Teresa de rodillas con su vestido lleno de polvo, con una mano trataba de secarse las lagrimas y con la otra sostenía una muñeca de apariencia casi nueva a la que le faltaba la cabeza y al mismo tiempo el vestido de la muñeca estaba igual de ajado que el de su dueña.

Era la segunda vez que la veo llorar de esa forma, era triste recordar esa primera vez, me paralice del temor, mis ojos comparaban el presente con el pasado y era idéntico, podría jurar que en este momento estoy alucinando con aquella primera vez.

La persona más importante para mí lloraba y no sabía qué hacer, "a quien buscar", "cuál es su razón", hasta que mis dudas fueron contestadas por el llanto de Teresa:

_[*snif][*snif]niños... niños tontos... waaa~~, cobardes [*snif][*snif]... atacarme entre cuatro, cuando al fin tome el valor [sollozo] de sacar mi muñeca para jugar con las niñas del parque, esos tontos buscapleitos asustaron a mis recientes nuevas amigas y por... por... tratar de defenderlas ahora creen que soy una buscapleitos Buaa~~~.TONTOS! ¡TONTOS!

No hay que ser un adulto para entender lo sucedido, se atrevieron a lastimar a Teresa y eso era todo lo necesario para buscar a los culpables.

Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude, la madre de Teresa salió de la cocina y me vio salir con mi rostro lleno de amargura, sin decir una sola palabra sonrió dulcemente alzando la mano para despedirse.

Corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron y aun así las forcé a seguir, recorrí todos los lugares posibles para un niño, el sol se escondía dando matices rojizos típicos del atardecer.

Cansado el único lugar donde los encontré fue en el parque.

Eran cuatro niños, dos de ellos los mismos abusones que siempre me molestaban por mi condición, los otros dos no los conocía.

Me encontraba a una distancia prudente, escondido tras un muro que rodeaba el parque, cansado y muy agitado respiraba con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aliento lo más antes posible.

Los había encontrado pero eso no era suficiente, debía estar seguro de su culpabilidad; los cuatro niños se empujaban entre si hasta que uno señaló en dirección a una niña que jugaba con una muñeca, parecía estuviese esperando a alguien porque miraba de lado a lado. Al instante los otros tres asintieron con una sonrisa burlona y se encaminaron hacia la niña.

Yo aún recuperando el aliento vi como los cuatro la rodeaban, y el más grande de ellos le arrancaba la muñeca de las manos para después alzarlo lo más alto, evitando que la dueña lo alcanzara a pesar de su inútil esfuerza, obviamente la diferencia de tamaño era evidente e injusta.

Estaba furioso, con todo lo ocurrido poco a poco creía que eran ellos pero solo demostraban ser los tradicionales abusones de barrio, hasta que uno de ellos confesó:

_ Tu muñeca ahora es nuestra – dijo el más bajito de los cuatro

_Siii~ – respondieron los demás en coro

_Pe… per…o…pero, los niños, no… juegan con muñecas - respondió la niña tratando de persuadirlos.

_ Y quien dijo que lo queríamos para jugar- escupió un niño de peinado hacia atrás- lo único que queremos es la cabeza de tu muñeca, así como lo hicimos con la chica de grandes anteojos que las acompañaba, ¿porque no se lo demuestras grandulón?

_sujétenla –dijo el grandulon y al instante obedecieron.

Dos de los chicos sujetaron a la niña que forcejeaba sin resultado, para luego el más grande de ellos sacar de su bolsillo una cabeza de muñeca muy conocida y levantarlo en alto como señal de triunfo.

Cuando saco el objeto del bolsillo al instante lo reconocí y a pesar del cansancio la ira controlo mi cuerpo dándole la energía para arremeter por detrás al más grande, arrojándolo al suelo ocasionando que soltara ambos objetos robados.

La niña sorprendida, como los otros, se percató de que sus captores la habían soltado pero aun así no se movía.

Siendo sinceros yo quería golpearlo con los puños pero mi falta de experiencia en peleas me hiso arremeter con la cabeza, igual a como un toro furioso lo haría.

Cuando alce la vista mire a la niña petrificada y le grite: "¡TOMA TU MUÑECA Y VETE!"

La niña que aturdida me miraba dio un pequeño salto por el susto, cogió su muñeca y corrió hacia un grupito de niñas que a lo lejos miraban como su "amiga" era acosada, sin hacer nada para ayudarla, era patético saber que aquellas muchachas que se hacen llamar sus amigas no hicieron nada por ayudarla, eran patéticas, yo, yo me, yo me sentí patético.

Me sentía así porque me di cuenta de que Teresa estuvo conmigo desde aquel trágico suceso, ella sabía de mi condición y no le importó, seguía conmigo, me apoyaba, me protegía, hacia algo por mí sin necesidad de pedírselo, pero ¿Qué hacía yo por ella? ¿Esconderme y dejarle mis problemas?, ¡¿Qué hacía yo por ella, maldición?, Pensaba en lo inútil que era hasta que un golpe del mas bajito de los cuatro me saco de mi equilibrio tumbándome al piso.

Para serles sinceros no sentí nada con ese golpe, al momento de caer los cuatro me rodearon y me patearon sin piedad.

Recibí los golpes sin responderles, era mi voluntad hacerlo, pensaba que lo merecía, por todo el tiempo que fui protegido por Teresa y no hacer nada, debía ser castigado, luego pensé: _"si ella me viese en este momento, no dudaría ni un segundo en saltar a defenderme sin siquiera medir las consecuencias"_

La ira me volvió a consumir, aun en el suelo siendo pateado por cuatro niños grite de cólera, tomé la pierna del más grande para luego tumbarlo, montarme en su barriga y molerlo a golpes con todo lo que tenía. Los otros trataron de detenerme inútilmente, a pesar de los jalones de ropa, a pesar de las mordidas, a pesar de que tiraron de mi cabello no lograron moverme, porque sabía que si desistía tal vez ya no me queden fuerzas para continuar y también porque el más grande representaba una amenaza mayor, eso me decía mi instinto.

Minutos después lograron removerme, no sin antes dejar inconsciente a mi primer objetivo.

_ ¡ahora! Siguen ustedes ¡TONTOS!

No recuerdo nada más sobre la pelea, ni las técnicas, ni a quien golpeaba, ni mucho menos la cantidad de golpes recibidos porque mientras luchaba en mi mente solo pasaban imágenes de Teresa, teresa en un cuarto oscuro, en medio de esas cuatro paredes llorando desconsoladamente a causa de estos tipos, ¡ESTOS IDIOTAS QUE SE ATREVIERON A HACERLA LLORAR! ; CUANDO AL FIN TUVO EL VALOR DE SACAR ESA MUÑECA QUE CON TANTO RECELO CUIDABA, CUANDO AL FIN CONSIGUIO JUGAR CON OTRAS NIÑAS, ESTOS TIPOS, ESTOS COBARDES APROVECHADOS LO ARRUINARON TODO, LA LASTIMARON, LA HICIERON LLORAR, ENTONCES ELLOS PAGARAN POR TODO ¡LOS CUATRO AL MISMO TIEMPO LO PAGARAN!

_ ¡PAGARAN POR CADA LAGRIMA! – grite mientras encestaba un golpe.

En ese momento nada ni nadie hubiese podido detenerme, ni el cansancio, ni Teresa llamándome para la rutina de jugar en su casa, ni su madre dándome una sonrisa cálida, ni el recuerdo del beso indirecto que recibí hoy podrá calmarme, no hasta acabar con estos niños insolentes.

No recuerdo el tiempo que pase luchando,cuando acabe lo único que pude notar fue a el sol ocultarse y las luces del parque encenderse uno a uno.

Los tres abusones se iban cargando al más grande.

Yo estaba de pie, quieto, con los brazos caídos, la ropa hecha un desastre, respirando con dificultad por el cansancio y los golpes en mi cuerpo que no paraban de doler.

Sentí la necesidad de caerme, pero yo no vine solo a luchar, yo vine a recuperar algo valioso para una persona valiosa; buscando con la poca visión que tenía a causa de un ojo morado, encontré mi objetivo, camine lentamente hacia el pequeño objetivo de plástico para recogerlo, incluso agacharme provocaba un dolor insoportable, lo tome y lo abrase contra mi pecho con las fuerzas que me quedaban como si toda la lucha hubiese dado sus frutos y estuviese satisfecho con el resultado.

Saliendo del parque a devolver el objeto a su dueña, vi de nuevo a la misma niña que estaba siendo acosada y al grupito de sus amigas que no la ayudaron, en el mismo sitio de antes; al parecer se habían quedado a ver el espectáculo, pero, había algo distinto, una de ellas lloraba, mientras sujetaba su mejilla enrojecida las demás la abrazaban tratando de consolarla a excepción de la niña que yo había rescatado, aquella me miraba directamente sin perder ni un solo detalle de mi malherido cuerpo, me detuve para responderle la mirada, ella me transmitía pena-miedo, yo por el contrario trasmitía ira, mirándola vocalice:

_ ¡Patética! - dicho esto, sin darle importancia a los demás, dirigí mi cuerpo maltrecho con rumbo a casa de Teresa.

Era de noche y solo la luz de la luna cuidaba de mí.

A unos centímetros de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió, era la mama de Teresa , **_"estoy herido, mi ropa ajada, ¿Qué pensara de mi? Espero no me arroje como las otras, si me va a echar por lo menos déjeme entregarle lo que le pertenece luego me iré, por favor no me odie señora" _** pensaba que no me dejaría entrar pero grande fue mi sorpresa, cuando esta divina señora movió su dedo a sus labios pidiéndome guardar silencio, me recordó al beso indirecto, y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, cerró la puerta y señalo hacia el segundo piso mientras me daba una sonrisa cálida, una sonrisa que me decía "te esforzaste, bien hecho" o tal vez fue mi delirio por tanto golpe pero podría jurar que estuvo esperando en la puerta desde que me fui, esperando mi llegada, esperando a alguien como yo.

Deje mi ilusión para céntrame a lo que vine, mi rumbo era directo hacia la habitación de una niña marimacha, que me necesitaba.

Cuando llegue abrí la puerta sin pedir permiso, el cuarto estaba oscuro, solo la silueta de una niña arrodillada junta la cama se notaba, era Teresa, con la cabeza recostada al borde de la cama llorando con las mismas ganas que cuando la deje; sin más tiempo que perder encendí la luz, me acerque a Teresa, toqué su hombre para tener su atención y decirle en voz suave:

_Mírame Teresa; seca esas lagrimas.

Mi amiga giro la cabeza lentamente, su rostro empapado en lagrimas daba una tierna imagen;yo con la mirada buscaba algo con que poder limpiarla, al no encontrarlo trate de salir a buscar un pañuelo, no sin antes decirle:

_Espérame Teresa, ya vuelvo con un pañuelo

Al dar el primer paso con dirección a la puerta, ella me detuvo sosteniendo mi polo:

_No!, no te vayas – me suplicaba mientras me miraba con ojitos de ángel.

Teresa arrodillada y yo de pie, una escena en la cual me sujeta con ambas sus pequeñas manos el polo mientras apoya su rostro en mi abdomen como tratando de evitar que me fuese aunque sea por un centímetro.

_No llores, voy a... – mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sonido de trompetilla que venía desde la nariz de mi amiga.

Teresa se estaba sonando la nariz con mi polo enmarañado agregando una razón más para lavarlo con urgencia, o tal vez desecharlo.

_ ¡TERESA! – alcé la voz para recibir su atención.

_di... dime – respondió algo decaída.

Mientras con mi mano detrás de mi espalda sostenía la cabeza de su muñeca, pensaba acerca de lo que me diría si le digo "Estoy lastimado por haberme peleado con esos muchachos a quienes no pudiste vencer", seria tirar todo su esfuerzo por protegerme a la basura; entonces ¿Qué le digo? ¿Hare bien diciéndole la verdad? ¿Cómo lo tomará? Y si se llega a enterar que los 4 niños a quienes ella no pudo vencer fueron derrotados por su débil protegido, destruiría su orgullo, si la única razón para estar a mi lado es para protegerme por lo débil que soy, era lógico pensar si su protegido era más fuerte ya no habría razón para estar conmigo. "yo no deseo que te alejes de mi Teresa", entonces, entonces... enton...Ces... yo:

_ ¿Qué le paso a tu ropa?

Teresa interrumpió mi infantil y erróneo pensamiento, para preguntar.

_ ¿mi... mi ropa? – fingí no haber escuchado bien

_Si, empezando con tu polo – Señalaba la prenda con que ella se limpio la nariz hace unos momentos.

_ ¡Un Perro! – respondí rápido, decidió y sin pensar.

_ ¿y el pantalón? – siguió con el interrogatorio.

_el perro tenía amigos.

_ ¿Tu cabello?

_ Hoy no me peiné.

_ ¿El ojo morado?

_ Un golpe con el picaporte

_ ¿la sangre en la nariz?

_Falta de hierro

_ ¿el labio partido?

_ Escorbuto

_ ¿y...? – antes de que siga preguntando por cada herida de mi, la interrumpí.

_En fin fue un mal día, ¡entendido!

_ [...]- asentía con la cabeza.

_toma – sujete su mano y puse el objeto de mi búsqueda en su palma abierta.

_Esto... – Teresa se sorprendió al ver la cabeza de su muñeca devuelta.

_Es... es tuyo

_ ¿Don... Donde lo...? – titubeaba al preguntar.

_Lo encontré y lo recogí – no era una mentira del todo.

Teresa bajo la mirada para esconderlos tras su flequillo.

_Lo...lo encontraste, [*snif] – apostaría mis propinas a que vi una leve pero linda sonrisa formarse en sus labios, desgraciadamente desapareció cuando una lagrima golpeo contra el suelo.

Aun con la mirada en el suelo, ella buscaba con la única mano libre el cuerpo de su muñeca en su cama, al tener las piezas torpemente trataba de unirlas, intentos fallidos por culpa de las lagrimas y sus manos temblantes.

Era deprimente verla, le arrebate las piezas y las uní yo mismo.

_ Aquí esta, como antes – la sostuve frente a sus ojos.

Teresa levanto la mirada hacia su muñeca como si le diera asco, luego deslizo la vista en mis ojos y pareciese que por cada segundo contenía las lagrimas hasta que no pudo más y volvió a llorar.

_[...]Su... ros[*snif][...]por mi ... [sollozos] tiene la ropa...[*snif] un desastre por... la muñeca[...] mi culpa ¡Waaa~~~! – inentendible.

No entendí lo que realmente decía pero deduje algo como "la ropa de la muñeca era un desastre por su culpa" si era por eso, no lo permitiría:

_ Dame una semana, ¡NO!, cinco días, aprenderé a cocer, y te hare prendas nuevas para tu muñeca, solo espera por favor, no llores.

Los sollozos pararon por el momento, pero solo fue para decir tonterías:

_ La muñeca, yo... yo no te pedí encontrarla, yo pude haberlo hecho sola...y

No pude soportarlo más, cada frase era una punzada en el pecho, entonces debía callar esa boca, solté la muñeca sin importar donde cayera y sostuve el rostro de Teresa con ambas manos obligándola a mirarme a los ojos, la tenía tan cerca de mi rostro que podía ver a la perfección sus enrojecidos ojos tras el vidrio empañado de sus anteojos, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento susurrarle a mis labios, tan cerca que si hubiese querido le habría robado un beso, pero solo alcance a decir enfurecido:

_ ¡¿Qué HAY DE MALO?¡¿ASI TU NO ME LO PIDAS LO HARE? ¡ASI TU NO ME LO PIDAS YO TE PROTEGERE!

Teresa se soltó de mi agarre, apoyo su rostro en mi pecho rodeándome con sus brazos para luego llorar, llorar con tantas ganas que me contagió, devolví el abrazo y en respuesta ella me abrazo con más fuerza, yo llore con ella.

A vista de otros pareceríamos dos niños llorando por puro capricho, pero para nosotros era distinto, cada lagrima contenía una promesa; tal vez no lo dijimos apropiadamente, ni tampoco era el momento, ni mucho menos la forma adecuada pero esa noche cada lagrima en nuestro rostro prometía: "QUE, NO IMPORTARIA LA OPINION DEL OTRO, QUE ASI NO LO PIDIESEMOS, NOS PROTEGERIAMOS EL UNO AL OTRO"

Ella era Teresa de niña, una marimacha de escasos amigos, y estaba feliz de ser uno de sus pocos amigos.

Unas semanas después conoceríamos a Zeus, pero ese es otro recuerdo que en otro momento contaré, por el momento ya es hora de despertar de este desmayo.

[Fin del flashback][Despertando]

*Lame*lame*lame *gua*guau [Ladridos]

*Lame*lame*lame *gua*guau [Ladridos]

_Hey estas bien – escuche la voz de Yue mientras abría los ojos pesadamente.

_ ¿Quien me ha lamido, has sido Tú? – pregunte imitando a una doncella a quien le han despojado su pureza ¬_¬

_ ¡EL PERRO, HA SIDO EL PERRO! – respondió enfurecida.

_ Lo sé – lo dije con la mirada indiferente.

Una vez de pie, cogí mi celular del suelo e hice una llama, la cual no tardo en ser contestada:

Alo, Buenas noches [...] si está conmigo [...] se encuentra bien [...] me lo llevo a mi casa a pasar la noche [...] no hay problema va a dormir conmigo y mañana te lo entrego [...] si adiós.

Miré a Yue de costado, por alguna razón estaba ruborizada mas no le di importancia, cogí mi mochila usada como arma y la llame:

_ ¿Nos vamos?, tu también Zeus ven salta a mis brazos.

Durante toda la caminata estuvimos en silencio, realmente no quería entablar una conversación en este momento, la razón era el dolor, el golpe que me dio fue brutal me siento adolorido y si empiezo a hablar, el dolor comenzara a dominarme.

De tanto en tanto observaba a Yue y su extraño comportamiento; caminaba a pasos acelerados tratando de seguirme el ritmo, sus manos juntas jugaban con la delantera de su falda y en su rostro el rubor de sus mejillas parecían encenderse como antorchas.

_Di... dime, es... ¿estás molesto? – Yue inicio la conversación con una pregunta.

_No, no lo estoy – respondí con la mirada fija en el camino y un rostro sin sentimiento.

_En... enton... entonces...me llevaras a...tu casa... – titubeaba al hablar pero la interrumpí.

_Mi casa, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

_ bueno, estabas hablando acerca de haberme encontrado y dijiste...

_Hablaba con el dueño de Zeus, este perro tiende a escaparse de casa para hacer travesuras por el barrio, llame avisando que lo encontré.

_ ¿y lo de dormir en tu casa? – preguntó algo más tranquilo.

_Le tengo un gran cariño a este perro psicópata, a veces lo pido prestado, al parecer el dueño no tiene problemas con eso.

_ ¿Viven lejos los dueños?

_No, su casa queda cerca al parque que acabamos de pasar.

_ ¿¡Entonces no hubiese sido mejor dejarlo ahí! – me grito como si hubiese hecho la estupidez más grande en todo el día.

_Acabo de decirlo, le tengo un gran cariño a este animal, tanto que a veces me creo su dueño, sabes es una gran compañía.

Guau – ladra Zeus como si supiese de lo que estamos hablando y confirmara lo dicho.

A media cuadra de distancia de mi casa Zeus forcejeo por salir de mis brazos para salir corriendo directo a la entrada de mi casa pero en el forcejeo sus patas traseras golpearon la misma zona donde la agresora de Yue me había golpeado, realmente dolio y un leve gesto de dolor se noto en mi rostro:

_ ¿estás bien? parece dolerte algo – intento tocar donde me estaba sosteniendo pero no se lo permití.

_ estoy bien, es un perro muy fuerte, no es nada

_ A mí no me parece "nada" es como... – la interrumpí

_mira ya llegamos, Zeus se adelanto a mi casa, déjame acompañarte no quiero que te pierdas a unos centímetros de llegar JAJAJAJA.

Al llegar dimos los típicos golpes para hacernos presencia, pero no fue la típica recibida.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Teresa, vestía ropa casual un shorts oscuro junto a una blusa azul todo sobre un delantal.

La sorpresa fue cuando vi sus ojos rojos, una que otra lagrima salía. Teresa miro sorprendida a Yue para luego deslizar la mirada en mí.

_Aquí está – cuando lo dije, Teresa levanto las manos para cubrir sus labios de la emoción.

_Gra... gracias – hablo Teresa.

Teresa dio un paso para acercarse a Yue y con la misma emoción de antes abrazarla por la cintura mientras lloraba, algo muy emotivo de ver.

_Yue~~-teresa pronuncio el nombre de su familiar

_Teresa~~-Yue respondió al llamado.

_Yue, que bueno que estés aquí~~ - continuo llorando

_ Ya estoy de vuelta Tere

_Ahora...ahora...yo... – Tere escondió su rostro en el regazo de Yue mientras abrazaba con más fuerza.

Ver una escena como esa me conmovió bastante "es esta el famoso vinculo irrompible entre amigas", es algo tierno de ver, pero, ¡espera!, ¡el abrazo de Teresa!, ¡esa posición de manos!, no parece un abrazo amistoso, la posición de sus piernas tal parece estuvieran acomodándose para estar firmes, sus dedos entrelazados formando un puño y la sonrisa macabra sin igual de teresa se formaba, cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones quise advertir a Yue, pero:

_ ¡Yue cuidado! ¡No es un abrazo! ¡Es una lla...! – estuve a punto de terminar cuando teresa se adelanto.

_**LIBRO DE TERE ABIERTO: TECNICA DE LUCHA N°13: [LLAVE DE PRESION]-"ABRAZO ROMPE VERTEBRAS"**

Justo como lo imaginé la posición de Tere claramente era una llave de lucha, específicamente la de "su libro de técnicas"

Era todo un espectáculo ver a la agresiva mujer de Yue doblarse como un tallarín; las razones que tenía Tere no lo sabía hasta que:

_ ¡DESGRACIADA ESTA NOCHE TE TOCABA COCINAR! ¡TÚ Y TÚ MALDITO SENTIDO DE LA ORIENTACION! ¡POR TU CULPA TUVE QUE HACER LA CENA! ¡LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO BRUJA! ¡POR TU CULPA YO TUVE QUE HACER LA CENA! – presiono con más fuerza.

_Per... Argh! ¡Perdóname...! ¡Perdóname, Tere! – trató de disculparse pero solo la hizo enojarce más.

_ ¿Tere? ..., escuche bien – presiono con más fuerza, si eso era posible – para ti soy TERESA, entendido, te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores, ¡BASTARDA!

_Pero... argh... solo eres... mayor por unos... minutos

_¡Ah~~~! Y naciste respondona – presiono tanto que Yue cambio a varios colores no naturales en las personas.

Trate de salvarla:

_Basta Tere, no crees que ya es suficiente

_Tienes razón, no voy a ensuciarme las manos – soltó a Yue sin importar donde cayera.

_ahora sigues tú, aún no me explicas el incidente de ayer.

La imponente presencia de Teresa se dirigió a mí con el ánimo de lesionarme, lástima que alguien ya se le adelantó; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dijo: "esta vez no te dejaré escapar, hasta que lo escupas todo" para al instante darme un leve empujón, en el mismo lugar de mi hematoma.

El empujón era leve, lo sé, pero la lesión ocasionada por el contundente golpe de Yue dejo secuelas muy dolorosas.

El dolor era insoportable, esta vez no pude fingir como antes, cuando me empujó el dolor hizo que me doblara, literalmente, y en mi rostro mostraba todas las señales de un dolor perpetuo, algo del cual Tere se asustó, pensó que era su culpa.

_Moon..., disculpa, no fue tan fuerte – estaba realmente preocupada por poco y pensé que lloraría

_esto... Argh, ya estaba así.

_Pero ¿Cómo? – me preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos, como intentando sacar la verdad en mis ojos.

Cuando me preguntó, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Yue, haciéndome gestos y mímicas extrañas parecidas a un mal paso de baile de los 70, debe ser eso o esta adolorida por la "llave" que le aplicaron, no lo sé, pero si entendí esto: "No-le-digas-que-fui-yo-me-matara", "_**de quién crees que es la culpa" **replique en mi mente y como respuesta agregó otra mímica: "Hare-lo-que-me-pidas"; _ _**"está bien, lo hare, todo porque soy bueno y desinteresado¬¬"** _eso ultimo ni yo me lo creía, y ¿ustedes se lo creen?.

_Fue un perro – respondí devolviendo la mirada.

Al parecer ella no espero esa respuesta, al oírla inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos para después esconderlos tras su flequillo.

_Un... perro...y el... perro ¿tenía amigos? – Teresa titubeaba mientras me impedía ver su rostro.

"_Basta prometí protegerla" _entendí lo que pasaba; me levante aún a costa del dolor para tocar su cabeza y decirle:

_Basta, levanta la cabeza, fue un perro real, Zeus, míralo está ahí – Tere levanto la cabeza para mirar en dirección a la entrada de mi casa.

_ ¿Zeus? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto totalmente recuperada; _"pero que rápido"_

_Muchas cosas, ya lo conoces, siempre es un lio con ese perro demente.

_Es cierto; ¡HOLA ZEUS! – levanto la mano exageradamente para saludarlo, y Zeus respondió con un ladrido.

Ahora era mi turno de preguntar:

_Dime Teresa

_ ¿Qué?

_Recibí tu llamada, realmente me preocupe cuando lloraste que...

_Un momento ¿Quién lloraba?

_TU, toda la clase estuviste decaída, después me llamaste para decirme sobre Yue, prácticamente lloraste...

_Espera, yo, llorar por "eso" – señalo a Yue sin mirarla, quien se estaba acomodando la columna.

_Si, me asusté y Salí a buscarla y... y... mira tus ojos están rojos por llorar

_Ah!, están así por culpa de esta perdida, esta noche le tocaba hacer la cena, como no llego no me quedo otra que hacerla yo, y están así aun porque a mama se le antojo hígado encebollado, es por culpa de la cebolla, cuando te llame estaba picándolas.

Recordando desde la llamada hasta ahora, todo fue un malentendido _"está bien, no estaba llorando"_

_puf~~ JAJAJAJAJA~~ - no me quedo otra que reírme a pesar del dolor.

Ambas chicas me miraban como si mi reacción fuese la más extraña del mundo

_entonces, estas cocinando, verdad

_Si – respondió Teresa casi inmediatamente.

Puse mi rostro de galán y le dije:

_ ¿Podrías Traerme un poco mañana?

No es que sea un galán ni tampoco me creo algo que no soy, pero si no hacia algo me quedaría a responder las preguntas de Teresa hasta el amanecer.

Con ello logre mi objetivo, se enfureció tras un leve sonrojo, tomo a Yue por la fuerza y entraron a casa no sin antes despedirse con un "ya veremos mañana".

_Espero con ansias – hable para mí mismo.

Dirigí mi agotado cuerpo a casa; Zeus salto a la cama antes que el mismo dueño, antes de sumirme a los brazos de Morfeo obviamente trate la lesión con urgencia, ungüento, vendas, y unas pastillas.

_Espero no olvides tus palabras, Yue. JjejejejejeJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

[Al día siguiente]

La melodía de las campanas daba inicio a las clases, la primera hora tutoría:

_Alumnos siéntense, hoy voy a presentarles a una nueva alumna, denle una calurosa bienvenida, pase señorita – esa era la tutora presentando como si fuese la anfitriona de los premios óscar.

La entrada se abrió para dejar entrar a una chica de baja estatura, una caminata tan lenta como escena de película; era una chica de baja estatura, cabello largo, tez blanca, labios finos, dotada de una buena delantera con un parecido increíble a nuestra compañera Teresa, solo que mas femenina, con un cuerpo mas proporcionado y sin esos lentes redondos cubriendo sus claros ojos.

La mencionada robaba miradas de lujuria de la muchedumbre masculina que poco le faltaba para saltar de sus asientos, una que otra mirada de admiración de parte de las chicas, quienes lo tomaron con más calma.

Teresa miraba de brazos cruzados con una mirada indiferente y el narrador, o sea yo, no estaba sorprendido por su aparición, algo dentro pero muy dentro de mi me decía que esto sucedería, la "casualidad" de encontrarme con esta chica agresora, la "casualidad" de ser la prima de Tere, la "casualidad" de una nueva alumna apareciera después de nuestro encuentro, mi cabeza decía _"es solo casualidad, una jugarreta de la vida" _ pero dentro mi instinto de supervivencia me decía _"Muchos escenarios, el peligro es inminente"_

La chica agresora de nombre tan extraño como el aire en el espacio, tan despistada como en el juego de la gallina ciega, termino su pasarela poniéndose en el centro de la pizarra, dio una reverencia como saludo para luego mostrar una sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

Si tengo un ángel de la guarda me gustaría que me llevase volando lejos de aquí, si era un diablillo travieso haciéndome fechorías espero me haga una que me lleve al hospital de una vez o, tal vez, estos dos sujetos se han compinchados para jugarle una mala pasada a mi vida.

Yue me buscaba con la mirada, al encontrarme, me dio una sonrisa coqueta y abrió los labios para decir:

_Vamos a estudiar juntos Moon, que casualidad – termino su frase con un besito volado.

La miradas lujuriosas se deslizaron hacia mi transformados en filosas miradas asesinas, y en cada una de ellas me decía "explícate desgraciado"; "te despellejare"; "maldito anormal"; "a que se refiere con casualidad.

Mire a Teresa quien no se movía ni un centímetro luego deslice la mirada a Yue quien me saludaba con una mano.

La frase de Yue me dejo algo intrigado, si esto es obra de la "casualidad" entonces hay un culpable, y si es esta "casualidad" como ella lo "llama", entonces no me queda de otra que expresarle mi mayor sentir a esta divina presencia y decirle:

** ¡Puta Casualidad!~**

* * *

><p>uf fue agotador hacer este capitulo creia que podria hacerlo mensualmente por lo menos pero no fue lo que pense, admiro a quienes hacen cpitulos cada semana y si existe alguien que publique un capitulo por dia mis respetos, sos groso.<p>

Dudas, aclarasiones, insultos, propuestas indecentes, propuestas decentes, mensajes de asesinato de todos menos demanda [via legal] y propuestas de matrimonio [poniendo cara de rompecorazones_]"**perdonen chicas ya estoy reservado**"^_^g. todo y mas dandole click alas letritas con azul debajo de este texto tan largo y y duro de abajo~~ [solo los de mente depravada como yo entenderan el chiste]_


End file.
